Uchiha's Secret
by Escaper of Reality
Summary: Sasuke's parents have a secret that only they and Itachi know. What happens when Team 7 travels to The Land of the waves for their first mission? Who is this girl and why does she look so much like Sasuke?


**HI! I'm Pretty Smiles are just a cover up and this is my first fanfic. If you see a few mistakes in punctuation or names and junk like that please forgive me, I don't have a Beta Reader. I made up my own character, so I have to give you the background info. I better start typing now so enjoy the story. **

**Oh, And I sadly don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own Sin. **

Summary: Sasuke's parents have a secret that only they and Itachi know. What happens when Team 7 travels to the land of waves for their first mission? Who is this girl and why does she look so much like Sasuke?

Preface

Fugaku Uchiha was pacing outside the nursery; his wife was giving birth to his second son. He grimaced each time she screamed, but then there was no screaming, only two distinct cries. Fugaku ran into the room to see his wife holding two bundles. He slowly walked over to her; she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He stared down at the two children in his wife's arms.

"They're twins!" she exclaimed.

Fugaku picked up a bundle; he pulled the cloth back to see the face of his son. The child curled his tiny hands and slowly yawned before falling asleep. His wife was cooing over the second bundle. He searched his new son's face and muttered 'Sasuke' in a low voice. Just then Itachi came into the room, he looked at his new baby brother.

"He'll be a strong boy." Fugaku said in a strong deep voice, proud at the new addition to his family. He handed the baby to Itachi, who held it like it would shatter before his very eyes. Fugaku reached down for the second bundle and threw the cloth aside. As Fugaku stared at the baby his face became angry. Itachi looked at his father with a confused look on his face.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE HAD A GIRL! THERE HASN'T BEEN A GIRL BORN INTO THE UCHIHA CLAN IN A THOUSAND GENERATIONS! SHE'S A DISGRACE TO THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!" Fugaku yelled in an enraged voice. He viciously grabbed the baby up by one foot and threw her against the closest wall. Before she hit the wall Itachi caught her safely in his arms.

"Don't kill her! We'll just send her to another village before the rest of the clan finds out." Itachi said to Fugaku calmly.

Itachi was packing a few pairs of clothes for Sin while his mother was packing food and provisions for his father. Itachi carefully wrapped an onyx katana in a black silk shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. He gazed over to the bed where Sin lay tucked in. A pair of lustrous silver eyes stared back at him.

'That's interesting. She has silver eyes instead of the cold black of the Uchiha's. They're beautiful.' Itachi thought as his eyes softened at the playful way of his sister. He carefully wrapped a charm around Sins's delicate neck. The charm was a small silver medallion with the fan that controls the flame, the emblem that every proud Uchiha wears, on a thin, intricate silver chain.

"I present this charm to you so you'll always know your true heritage." Itachi said quietly. His heart clenched when he remembered that he wouldn't see his baby sister ever again.

Fugaku tucked the sleeping baby safely into the bag and began toward The Land of Waves where she would be safe.

As he leaped through the trees he would sneak a few glances at the small pouch to make sure the child was safely tucked in. Every time he looked at her, her silver eyes would gleam with excitement. She was probably the only Uchiha who had the different eye color; all the Uchiha's had black eyes to match their personality. He glanced at her again; she smiled and moved her arms up and down while she cooed. He wore a smile on his face the rest of the way to The Village of Waves.

Fugaku stood on the boat to the island that housed the Village of Waves. The boat rocked as the water sloshed underneath. The village began to appear in the parted mist. On his hip the bundle began to move the child's face came forth from the many things that occupied the bag. He made a shushing sound and the boat attenders looked at him weird. He ignored them and continued to stare toward the land.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached the land. He stepped onto the dock and handed the boat keepers some money for their troubles. He walked toward the village square and began searching for a place to drop off his newborn daughter.

He walked into the hospital on the corner and watched as the nurses and doctors ran from room to room to help their patients. He walked into one room where there were about 7 surgeons around a body that looked like it went through a cheese shredder. The body convulsed as it began coughing harshly, blood came up between coughs. The doctors were in a panic. Fugaku pushed them aside. He rested his hands on the man's bloody abdomen and began to pour chakra through the man's wounds. He searched through the beaten body, with chakra of course, for the unused chakra every being contained. As a response his Sharingan activated. His eyes roamed over the man's body in search for any small amount of chakra. His eyes flashed back their normal onyx color and he activated the man's chakra.

In minutes all the gashes across the man's body were covered in the soft pink substance of recovering flesh. The doctors stared at Fugaku with theirs eyes wide and mouths agape. He was about to leave when the cot squeaked and a hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned around and he saw the man staring at him with gratitude. Fugaku just nodded and proceeded to leave.

He arrived at a pub for something to calm his nerves. He sat on the stool and prayed that Sin wouldn't wake up until he left.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked while drying a glass. Fugaku just flicked his wrist to tell him he didn't care. So the bartender filled a glass up with some sake' and set in front of him. Fugaku picked up the glass and began to drink. He set the glass down when he heard the stool beside him scrape against the floor. He glanced at the newspaper and recognized him as the doctor at the hospital.

"I wanted to thank-you for saving my brother. If there's anything I can do for you let me know." The doctor said while watching his own glass fizz. Fugaku turned on his stool to face the doctor. He extended his hand and the doctor grabbed it and they shook hands while introducing themselves.

"I'm Dai"

"Fugaku"

Once Dai released his grip on him, Fugaku pulled the strap over his head and gave the bag to him.

"Would you take care of this for me?"

"Yeah, sure!" Dai said incredously. He lifted the flap of the bag and stared into the serene face of the baby Uchiha. A gasp sounded from his chest.

"Her name is Sin, and she's very important To me, but she's not safe with me. Protect her keep her safe." Fugaku explained while placing the money for his drink on the counter. Dai just nodded as Fugaku left the pub.

Dai watched Fugaku sail away until the mist swallowed him up. Dai tool Kila to the house on the other side of the village to where she will be spending the rest of her life


End file.
